<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice Surprise by DanganronpaLol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932167">A Nice Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaLol/pseuds/DanganronpaLol'>DanganronpaLol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Game(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaLol/pseuds/DanganronpaLol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teruteru Hanamura returns to his diner after the events of Super Danganronpa 2. Mikan decides to give him a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Teruteru/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nice Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youre+mom+lmao">youre mom lmao</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This is my first time making a serious fanfic so its definitely gonna be bad lol)<br/>also this will get literally no attention so hello crow<br/>also more chapters maybe if I feel like it<br/>Also, like, UNGODLY short. Sorry! :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teruteru Hanamura was always unpopular. But this fact alone did not stop him from hitting on women.</p><p>Mikan Tsumiki was a timid, shy girl who wanted nothing more than to take care of people. And she was good at it as well. So when she heard that Teruteru's mom was in a bad state, she wanted to help him as much as she could. For some odd reason, she had a bit of a crush on the chef. She didn't know why, he had *apparently* drugged Hajime when they were in the simulation. And not to mention the soup incident. She really needed to apologize to Peko about that, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sexy!"</p><p>"E-eek! Oh... it's just you, I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Please forgive me! I'll take off my clothes, just forgive me!"</p><p>"Hm.. I'm having conflicted thoughts... I should really accept your offer but...I'll have to decline. I was just wondering if you would like some food? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you haven't ate since we got out of the simulation."</p><p>"A-ah... I-I'm fine... I'm not really hungry..."</p><p>"Nonsense! You need to eat! You need some more fat if I say so myself..." </p><p>You could easily see his nosebleed.</p><p>"Alright then.."</p><p>Minutes later, the entire class was eating some burgers in the Future Foundation's lunch room. After some persuasion, (definitely not Teruteru saying he would take away her medical equipment) Mikan got a full plate of food. </p><p>"Wow, Teruteru! You make really tasty food!" Makoto Naegi exclaimed, taking a bite out of a cheeseburger.</p><p>"Hmph...I guess this could be considered alright," the (real) affluent progeny says.</p><p>"Wow! That makes me feel happy coming from you, Byakuya."</p><p>"...don't expect it again."</p><p>The Ultimate Chef suddenly jumping up, as he remembers his mom, and the Hanamura diner. </p><p>Wait....</p><p>"M-M-MAMA!" The Chef yells in anguish.</p><p>"A-AHH!!" The Ultimate Nurse yells.</p><p>"Wow, Teruteru, Ibuki thinks you have a great voice! You could be in my band, someday!"</p><p>"I-I have to find Mama! She's hurting! She might not be alive!" The Ultimate Chef runs out the door, crying.</p><p>Later that day, Mikan uses one of the Future Foundation's computers and finds the Hanamura Diner.</p><p> </p><p>She is going to help Teruteru's mom, that's it! Then he might actually like her back!</p><p>[END OF CHAPTER 1]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>